schlechte Zauberstabscherze DrabbleSammlung
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Alle diese Drabbles sind für das Drabble-Festival auf der lj-community “heulende Hütte” mit dem schönen Thema “schlechte Zauberstabscherze” entstanden.


**Alle diese Drabbles sind für das Drabble-Festival auf der lj-community "heulende Hütte" mit dem schönen Thema "schlechte Zauberstabscherze" entstanden.**

**

* * *

  
**

Titel: Einfach reinstecken – oder: Wie Lucius zu seinem Stöckli kam

Autor: lorelei_lee1968

Pairing: LM/SS/OMC

Worte: 100 (Drabble)

Challenge: schlechte Zauberstabscherze

Rating: ab 16 (weil Schweinkram impliziert wird)

**Einfach reinstecken – oder: Wie Lucius zu seinem Stöckli kam**

Lucius begutachtete die Öffnung.

„Es sieht etwas eng aus", meinte er skeptisch.

„Er wird perfekt hineinpassen", versicherte der junge, hübsche Mann diensteifrig. „Glauben Sie mir."

„Du hast den Mann gehört, Lucius", flüsterte Severus begierig. „Steck ihn endlich rein. Ich will sehen, wie es aussieht."

„Na schön…" Lucius zögerte. „Das Loch… ist es auch wirklich sauber?"

„Ich habe es persönlich einer gründlichen Reinigung unterzogen", sagte der junge Mann. „Sie werden zufrieden sein."

Lucius setzte behutsam an und schob vorsichtig nach. Zentimeter um Zentimeter verschwand in der dunklen Öffnung. Er seufzte zufrieden.

„Endlich habe ich das perfekte Stockfuteral für meinen Zauberstab gefunden."

* * *

Titel: Politur – Teil 1

Autor: lorelei_lee1968

Pairing: SB, JP, RL (Herumtreiber-Zeit)

Worte: 100 (Drabble)

Challenge: schlechte Zauberstabscherze

Rating: ab 16 (weil Schweinkram impliziert wird)

**Politur – Teil 1**

„Ich habe heute schon drei Mal meinen Zauberstab poliert", prahlte Sirius.

„Erstens stimmt das nicht und zweitens habe ich es heute schon mindestens doppelt so oft getan", konterte James.

Sirius lachte. „So oft wie du poliere ich allemal. Aber ein Gryffindor poliert ja sowieso öfter als ein Slytherin. Ich habe gehört, die Slytherins polieren ihre Zauberstäbe nur einmal wöchentlich."

Remus sah verwirrt aus.

„So oft werden die ja auch nicht dreckig. Ich poliere meinen höchstens einmal im Monat."

Sirius und James blickten ihn mitleidig an und Remus wurde rot.

„Oh, wir reden hier nicht wirklich von Zauberstäben aus Holz, oder?"

* * *

Titel: Politur-Teil 2

Autor: lorelei_lee1968

Pairing: RL, SS(Herumtreiber-Zeit)

Worte: 100 (Drabble)

Challenge: schlechte Zauberstabscherze

Rating: ab 16 (weil Schweinkram impliziert wird)

**Politur – Teil 2**

Remus wartete aufgeregt in einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Severus hatte tatsächlich eingewilligt, sich hier mit ihm zu treffen um gemeinsam ihre _Zauberstäbe_ zu polieren.

Endlich kam er. In seiner Hand hielt Severus ein kleines Fläschchen.

„Ich dachte, das wäre hilfreich", sagte er leise.

Remus hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Er nahm das Fläschchen, schüttelte etwas von der Flüssigkeit in seine rechte Hand, öffnete seine Hosen und fing an, sich zu reiben.

Severus verfolgte sein Tun mit großen Augen.

Dann schrie Remus schmerzerfüllt auf.

„AUUUU! Das brennt! Das brennt!"

„Ja", meinte Severus gedehnt. „Holzpolitur eignet sich nur sehr bedingt als Gleitmittel."

* * *

Titel: Politur - Teil 3

Autor: lorelei_lee1968

Pairing: RL, SS(Herumtreiber-Zeit)

Worte: 100 (Drabble)

Challenge: schlechte Zauberstabscherze

Rating: ab 16 (weil Schweinkram impliziert wird)

**Politur – Teil 3**

Als Remus sah, wer ihn da auf der Krankenstation besuchte, wurde er rot und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Hallo", sagte Severus schlicht.

„Was willst du?", klang es unter der Decke hervor. „Kannst es wohl nicht erwarten, mich damit aufzuziehen!"

„Wissen, wie es dir geht."

Remus stutzte. Was war das für ein seltsamer Tonfall gewesen? Er linste unter der Decke hervor. Tatsächlich – der Slytherin wirkte verlegen.

„Besser. Morgen bin ich hier raus. Warum?"

„Weil… ich dachte… ich könnte das nächste Mal richtiges Gleitmittel mitbringen….", sagte Severus leise.

Remus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

„Gute Idee", flüsterte er heiser.

* * *

Titel: Politur - Teil 4

Autor: lorelei_lee1968

Pairing: RL, SS, SB (Herumtreiber-Zeit)

Worte: 100 (Drabble)

Challenge: schlechte Zauberstabscherze

Rating: ab 16 (weil Schweinkram impliziert wird)

**Politur – Teil 4**

Sirius platzte in den leerstehenden Raum.

„Ha!", rief er aus. „Hab ich euch erwischt! Was treibt ihr da?"

Severus und Remus drehten sich zu Sirius um.

„Wir polieren unserer Zauberstäbe", sagte Remus geduldig und hob zur Verdeutlichung seinen hölzernen Zauberstab in die Höhe. „Severus hat da eine besondere Politur."

„Was dachtest du denn?", fragte Severus ölig.

Sirius wurde rot und murmelte: „Nichts, nichts" und verschwand wieder.

„Puh", seufzte Remus. „Zum Glück hast du einen Alarm-Zauber auf den Flur gelegt."

Severus öffnete seine Robe.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Remus grinste.

„Du wolltest mir gerade zeigen, wie man _Zauberstäbe_ richtig _poliert_."

* * *

Titel: Wutschen und Wedeln

Autor: lorelei_lee1968

Pairing: SS, RB(Herumtreiber-Zeit)

Worte: 100 (Drabble)

Challenge: schlechte Zauberstabscherze

Rating: ab 16 (weil Schweinkram impliziert wird)

Anmerkung: Inspiriert durch „Swing" von schwarzglut

**Wutschen und Wedeln**

„Nein, Regulus. Nein!" Severus seufzte. Regulus bei seinen Hausaufgaben zu helfen war eine echte Strafe. Besonders wenn es um Zauberkunst ging. Der Junge hatte einfach kein Händchen für seinen Zauberstab. Plötzlich fiel Severus ein alter Golfer-Witz ein.

„Okay, Reg. Vielleicht hilft es dir… du solltest deinen Zauberstab so halten, wie du… deinen… _Zauberstab_ hältst. Kapiert?" Severus zwinkerte zur Verdeutlichung.

Regulus nickte eifrig und umschloss seinen Zauberstab mit beiden Händen.

Severus verfolgte die Bewegungen mit großen Augen, dann seufzte er wieder.

„Nicht auf- und ab reiben. Einfach wutschen und wedeln."

„Nur, wenn du mir das mit deinem _Zauberstab_ vormachst", grinste Regulus.

* * *

Titel: Längenvergleich – Teil 1

Autor: lorelei_lee1968

Pairing: SS, LM, LV

Worte: 100 (Drabble)

Challenge: schlechte Zauberstabscherze

Rating: ab 16 (weil Schweinkram impliziert wird)

**Längenvergleich – Teil 1**

Severus betrat den Raum, in dem sich bereits Lucius Malfoy und Lord Voldemort aufhielten. Beide Männer drehten ihm den Rücken zu.

„Das sieht man doch auf den ersten Blick, Lucius", sagte Voldemort da gerade. „Meiner ist länger."

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte Severus neugierig.

„Wir vergleichen die Länge unserer Zauberstäbe", antwortete Lucius bedrückt.

„Mo-ment", meinte Severus und nestelte an seiner Robe herum. „Ich würde doch meinen, dass _ich_ den Längsten habe."

Lucius und Voldemort hatten sich mittlerweile umgedreht.

Voldemort seufzte.

„Wir haben unsere _hölzernen_ Zauberstäbe verglichen. Pack das wieder ein." Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Lucius. „Malfoy, sabberst du etwa?"

* * *

Titel: Längenvergleich – Teil 2

Autor: lorelei_lee1968

Pairing: SS, LM, LV, PP

Worte: 100 (Drabble)

Challenge: schlechte Zauberstabscherze

Rating: ab 16 (weil Schweinkram impliziert wird)

**Längenvergleich – Teil 2**

Lucius Malfoy klappte mit einem ertappten Gesichtsausdruck seinen Mund zu.

„Ich sabbere nicht", betonte er würdevoll.

Voldemort schenkte ihm einen strengen Blick.

„Raus!", sagte er lediglich und wartete, bis Lucius verschwunden war. Dann warf er Severus einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Also… wie war das noch Mal? Deiner ist länger?"

Severus grinste.

„Möglicher Weise", sagte er leise.

„Na, dann lass mal sehen", forderte Voldemort und öffnete selbst seine Robe.

Draußen hörte Lucius damit auf, durchs Schlüsselloch zu gucken.

„Und? Und?", piepste Pettigrew hinter ihm aufgeregt. „Welcher ist länger?"

„Ich habe die Wette gewonnen", sagte Lucius zufrieden. „Du schuldest mir 5 Galleonen."

* * *

Titel: nackte Tatsachen – Teil 1

Autor: lorelei_lee1968

Pairing: RL, SS, SB (irgendwann nach Band 3)

Worte: 100 (Drabble)

Challenge: schlechte Zauberstabscherze

Rating: ab 16 (weil Schweinkram impliziert wird)

**Nackte Tatsachen – Teil 1**

Sirius Black betrat die Küche des Grimmauld Place. Er schwankte leicht. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er Remus und Snape verdächtig ruhig am Küchentisch sitzen. Ihre Hände bewegten sich, doch seine Sicht war merkwürdig verschwommen.

„Was tut ihr da?", fragte er.

„Wir untersuchen unsere Zauberstäbe", sagte Remus besorgt. „Irgendetwas scheint nicht in Ordnung zu sein."

Sirius blickte verächtlich auf die hölzernen Stäbe.

„Das soll `n Zauberstab sein?", sagte er undeutlich. „DAS is`n Zauberstab!", tönte er und öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Black, du bist besoffen. Das will hier wirklich keiner…", sein Blick streifte Remus' offenen Mund. „Lupin!"

* * *

Titel: nackte Tatsachen – Teil 2

Autor: lorelei_lee1968

Pairing: SS, LM, PP (irgendwann nach Band 3)

Worte: 100 (Drabble)

Challenge: schlechte Zauberstabscherze

Rating: ab 16 (weil Schweinkram impliziert wird)

**Nackte Tatsachen – Teil 2**

Lucius betrat die Bibliothek seines Hauses wo Snape und Pettigrew auf ihn warteten.

„Entschuldigt die Wartezeit", sagte Lucius und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest. „Was habt ihr in der Zwischenzeit angestellt?"

Snape warf ihm einen langen Blick zu.

„Der Zauberstab, den Pettigrew benutzt funktioniert nicht richtig." Er hielt den Holzstab in die Höhe. „Wir haben…"

„Das soll ein Zauberstab sein?", kicherte Lucius und öffnete seine Hose. „DAS ist ein Zauberstab."

Snape warf einen müden Blick auf das Corpus Delicti.

„Du weißt doch, dass du keinen hochkriegst, wenn du besoffen bist, Luc. Und übrigens… da habe ich schon wesentlich Größere gesehen."

* * *

Titel: Was mein ist, ist auch dein

Autor: lorelei_lee1968

Pairing: SS, LM, LV (irgendwann um Band 7 herum)

Worte: 100 (Drabble)

Challenge: schlechte Zauberstabscherze

Rating: ab 16 (weil Schweinkram impliziert wird)

**Was mein ist, ist auch dein**

„Lucius, zeig mal deinen", befahl Voldemort.

Lucius kam dem Befehl nach.

Voldemort warf einen gründlichen Blick darauf.

„Das sieht doch schon mal nicht schlecht aus. Liegt auch gut in der Hand."

„Danke, Mein Lord", sagte Lucius geschmeichelt.

„Aber…" Voldemort nestelte an seiner Robe herum. „Meiner ist länger. Naja… wird schon gehen."

„Darf ich…" Lucius streckte die Hand aus.

Voldemort zuckte zurück.

„Du glaubst wirklich, ich lasse ihn von dir anfassen?" Er lachte höhnisch.

Etwas später verließ Lucius beschämt den Raum. Draußen traf er auf Severus.

„Lucius, was ist passiert?"

„Es war furchtbar… ich… musste… Voldemort… meinen Zauberstab übergeben", schluchzte Lucius.

_**ENDE**_


End file.
